The desks both of busy executives and of office workers are often innundated with large numbers of the books, reports and loose papers which constitute a mix of completed tasks, work in progress and a variety of materials regularly or somewhat less often referred to in the normal business day. The efficiency of those working with or having to concurrently make reference to a multiplicity of articles--such as notes, letters, reports and books and the like--on a desktop or other tabletop surface is often significantly reduced by the difficulty necessarily inherent in repeatedly locating, picking up, repositioning and returning these materials to various locations and orientations on the desktop. The added presence of increasing numbers of such accessories as staplers, adhesive tape and paper clip dispensers, pen and pencil holders, telephone directories, fileboxes, memo pads and ashtrays on the desktop--each of them typically a separate item--further clutters the work area and interferes with the worker's efficient use of normal reference materials. Indeed, even with a relatively uncluttered desktop the need to repeatedly refer to several papers or documents or books in a substantially concurrent manner virtually requires continual reorientation of those articles so that the worker often finds himself "wishing" for more than two hands.